Aiden Nagara
Background information: In the Year 173 AN Aiden Nagara was born to parent Ryuzakii Nagara and Naomi Nagara. From a young age Aiden was noted to be very gifted in his skills as a shinobi. His father started training him from the age of four. It didn't take long for his father to find out that Aiden had an affinity to Fire Release. Ryuzakii pushed Aiden to hone this skill and become strong with it. By the year 178, and Aiden's fifth birthday, Aiden was able to mold fire from his chakra with ease. This was also the year that Aiden was entered into the academy for young ninja. The academy gives an entrance test to decide placement for anyone that enters and when they tested Aiden they seemed to be blown away. He was the only entry level student to be able to mold chakra into a nature type let alone actually perform ninjutsu. He also was well versed in taijutsu thanks to training with his father day in and day out. He just needed a few classes to teach him important principle for being a ninja, and shinobi law. Along with a few team building exercises and required jutsu. All in all it only took Aiden four years to get out of the academy. That is a full three years ahead of his class. Growing up in a War It was year 182 AN when Aiden Nagara was placed on a genin squad. His team mates were a Mukui Clan boy named Tsuko and a Rinha girl name Kira. Their leader was Jira Hozuki a Jonin of Kusagakure. Aiden molded well into this group and together they carried out their missions well. Unfortunately due to the war that was going on outside the walls, the first years of mission were held inside the village. This was done to keep the genin safe, and also to use them as the last line between the villagers and any enemy attacker. After a couple short years, when Aiden was eleven, the groups team leader pleaded to be allowed to take his team on missions outside the village. Jira knew he should be out there helping in the war, even though his village was staying neutral at this point. Aiden and his teammates were also getting restless knowing they could do much tougher missions than just handling civil disputes such as shoplifting and missing cats. Team Jira got their wish, and were assigned a recon mission. Their objective was to inspect the northern border of the villages authority and then the southern border. They were instructed to not enter combat with any shinobi and take caution in being seen. The main goal was to see if the Stone or Leaf village was preparing for any kind of invasion on Kusagakure's territory. Kusa knew that both villages could see their land as an opportunity to gain advantage over the other village in this war. Team Jira carried out their mission and reported that Iwa was looking to send shinobi through in order to attack Konoha through Kusa. Konoha however seemed to be more on the defensive at this point. After their mission Kusa decided to put up a checkpoint at Kannabi Bridge. Kusagakure continued to send Team Jira out on recon missions throughout the next two years. They scouted Takigakure, Kumogakure, Iwagakure, and Konohagakure. After these two years it was decided that a chunin exam take place in Kusagakure. The village was getting older despite a war and needed to graduate its shinobi to put more forces out. Naturally Aiden and his teammates passed easily, all becoming Chunin. A Hidden Grass Chunin By the year 186 AN all the members of Team Jira had graduated to Chunin and were allowed to conduct more intense missions outside the village. Personality: Aiden Nagara is typically noted as a stoic person. His expressions and emotional state is often hard to read. He rarely shows out his emotions and keeps his temper in check. He could be considered a mysterious silent type, that is if he was more silent. He enjoys talking to people, often in an analyzing sort of way. Because of this he lives up to the upbringing of Kusagakure, being hard to read. Behaviour: Nindo: "One day i will lead Kusagakure, that is why i work so hard, and push myself." - quote from Aiden Nagara as a Genin "You Waterfall shinobi are all the same, blissfully ignorant while a war is going on right outside your front door!" - said to Takigakure Shinobi "Are you worthy of my blade? Many claim to be. Let us see how you fair." "I am the Kusakage, I will show you why" - addressing his village "You dare threaten my village. I will hang your head from the Main Gate." Scars/Tattoos: Despite his involvement in the Gakure Purge, Aiden has not suffered any permanent scars. Nor has he carved a tattoo into his skin. Weapon of choice: * Bo-Staff Aiden Nagara is well versed in the use of pole arms. So much so that his name is a legend when talking about users of pole arm weapons. The concussive force he can give with a bo-staff is enough to easily break bones. Many have fallen to his use of a bo-staff alone. * Naginata Again with his legendary status in pole arms Aiden also often uses a Naginata. If he brings this out against you it usually means he acknowledges you as a challenge and isn't taking any chances. The power he has behind this weapon is enough to cleave off limbs and even heads with a swift strike. Strengths: (( Academy students are expected to have one strength and one weakness, and go up one per rank. This is picked from this list: Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Kyujutsu, Fuinjutsu, Shurikenjutsu, Bukijutsu. Chakra Manipulation, Strength, Speed, Stamina amount, Hand Seals, Intelligence, Medical Jutsu, Learning Speed, Space–Time Ninjutsu, Jujutsu, Juinjutsu, Nintaijutsu, Barrier Ninjutsu. )) * Exceptional Nintaijutsu * Exceptional Speed * Exceptional Strength * Advanced Bukijutsu Weaknesses: (( Academy students are expected to have one strength and one weakness, and go up one per rank. This is picked from this list: Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Kyujutsu, Fuinjutsu, Shurikenjutsu, Bukijutsu. Chakra Manipulation, Strength, Speed, Stamina amount, Hand Seals, Intelligence, Medical Jutsu, Learning Speed, Space–Time Ninjutsu, Jujutsu, Juinjutsu, Nintaijutsu, Barrier Ninjutsu. )) * Below Average Juinjutsu * Terrible Space-Time Ninjutsu * Terrible Medical Jutsu * Terrible Kyujutsu Weapon Inventory: * Kunai '''(cost 2 pieces): '''20 (40 pieces) * Shuriken '(cost 1.5 pieces): * '''Senbon '(cost 1 pieces each): '''10 (10 pieces) * Makibishi Spikes '(cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): * '''Small Scrolls '(cost 3 pieces): '''3 (9 pieces) * Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): * Large Scrolls '(cost 5 pieces): * '''Smoke Bomb '((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): * 'Flash Bomb '((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): * 'Paper Bomb '((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): '''10 (20 pieces) * Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): * Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): 2 '(10 pieces) ''List the other weapons here: # Bo-Staff # Naginata '''Total: 89 pieces Speed Chart Strength Chart Roleplaying Library: Spars: * The Hyuga Boy Makes a Rival Casuals: * Lord Kusakage Takes On A Genin (Apprenticing Suzume) Approved by: Aiden Nagara (talk) 05:29, March 9, 2016 (UTC) ''''